big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More!
Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More! is the seventeenth episode of FruityTales and the fourth sing-along video. This was release prior to Marlin: A FruityTales Movie. The video was released to boost excitement of the upcoming movie. Plot Rob and Harry welcomes the viewers to Marlin Sing-Along Songs & More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Archibald Celery out to tell everyone about his staring role as Marlin, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Rob tells him that before Marlin was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought Jesus' message to his people. After Message From The Christ, Rob compliments Archibald and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Archibald claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Rob's confusion and Harry´s jealousy. Harry expresses his jealousy towards Rob before Rob tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Rob's confusion. Harry explains it's the favorite food of The Vikings Who Don't Do Anything and that they're the stars of the movie. After their song, Harry tells Archibald if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Archibald asks if he put butter on there, and Harry goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Archibald declare the deal off. Harry then says to Rob that it's time to roll the next song. After the Lyle Medley, Harry tries to get Archibald out of his dressing room, but Archibald refuses. So Harry imitates a chicken to Rob and Archibald‘s annoyances, causing Rob to turn off the lights which made Harry scared. Rob claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Harry then expresses his fear of the dark. Rob then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Archibald and reminds him that Marlin was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. After Belly of the Whale, Harry decides to show Rob his priceless memories fro FruityTales: a piece of chewing gum from Esther... The Cherry Who Became Queen, the first Harry-Man helmet from Harry-Man! And The Myth From Outer Space!, and a partially-eaten doughnut from Dave and the Giant Lemon. Suddenly, Rob bumps into the Harry-Man helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the doughnut, catapulting it on the ground for the Harry-Man helmet to smash it. Harry then states it's $77,000,000, since it's rare. Rob objects and tells Harry to show mercy. When asked how much, Rob says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since Jesus shows mercy to us. At this, Harry follows Rob’s advice. Rob then asks Harry to help him get Archibald out of his dressing room. Harry agrees, but asks Rob to help him get the jelly off the floor. After Billy Joe McGuffrey Harry offers to help Archibald by giving him courage. Rob suggests he slips some under the door, but Harry has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Harry, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Harry Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as Harry-Man, but that doesn't work. Rob comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing Jesus. After Second Chances, Harry comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Archibald won't comes out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Harry states that they'll pick someone else to play Marlin. Harry, because Marlin spent a lot of time in the water. Rob gets worried, but Harry tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Rob cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Marlin discovered; that it's important to praise Jesus. Harry tries to defend himself, but discovers that Archibald is out of his dressing room. Archibald comes out and Rob asks he he's gonna be Marlin after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Harry to do it. Rob is then glad that Archibald‘s back, but Harry wonders if pirates win awards for supporting actors. Rob tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Harry says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Rob and Archibald‘s confusions ending the episode. Songs * FruityTales Theme Song * Message From The Christ * The Vikings Who Don't Do Anything (remixed) * Lyle Medley * Belly of the Whale * Billy Joe McGuffrey * Second Chances Trivia * This is the only FruityTales episode to be released on VHS and not get a DVD release like any of the other videos. However, some scenes on the countertop do appear on Disc 2 of the Marlin: A FruityTales Movie DVD as bonus features. Additionally, every song on this video except for the Theme Song and Lyle Medley also appears on that DVD (without sing-along lyrics on screen), either as a part of the movie itself or a bonus music video on Disc 2. * The Word Entertainment release of the video contained an extended version of the behind-the-scenes featurette of Marlin: A FruityTales Movie from The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. * This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Marlin: A FruityTales Movie. * This is the only sing along video to have more than one lesson. Some of them have a connection towards the film. * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Shapey Songs!. * Archibald states he's afraid coming out due to his fear of being swallowed by a whale, despite the fact the songs already show scenes from the film. * The commercial has Chris Rice sing "First Aid in the Fourth Grade", but that verse was never used in the music video. * Many of the props Harry show were: ** A piece of used chewing gum from Esther... The Cherry Who Became Queen. ** The Harry-Man mask from Dave and the Giant Lemon, Harry-Man! And Myth From Outer Space! and the fifth 1998 segment of FruityTown Values. ** A partially eaten jelly doughnut from Terry from Dave and the Giant Lemon. * The two heroes Harry dressed up are Indiana Jones and James Bond. * Harry’s speech is based after Sally Field's speech from 1985 when she won the Oscars for "Places in the Heart". * Incidentally, Harry dressing up as Indiana Jones became the basis for Oklahoma Peel. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Rob and Harry’s pupils change.